Coolcat
OUT OF CHARACTER INFORMATION: Coolcat430 is the most active non-moderator player, since he joined the server in 2015. He is an avid participant in most--if not all--Roleplay events, and has a great impact on community affairs due to his long lasting affiliation with the server. He serves as the official "tour guide" for new players. Coolcat's exact origins are unknown, but he claims to have had some sort of amnesia before wandering to Central Everend. Overview: Coolcat is the most notorious of the modern heroes, and is one of the few Legendary Neo-Heroes, who have shaped the world for what it is today. He is well known for both his benevolent and malevolent actions towards the people of Achaea as well as Achaea itself. He was temporarily banished in his early years in the new realm following a freak explosives incident. Following his pardoning, Coolcat strove to be an ideal hero and companion to those he was familiar with as well as any new faces to arrive in the world. Coolcat is a proud citizen of Rylinth, and one of the few elite members, formally dubbed by Cyrus. He is the only citizen to receive an Honorary "Stellar Citizen" pin which decorates his right breast. He was loyal to the Federation during it's founding, and was one of the few present during the fall of the first Rylinth. Coolcat is the current wielder of Cataclysm, the demonic sword of Belial, as well as the Demonslayer armor that was dropped by the late Nathan Winsmoore. He has strong ties with Cyrus, Caine, Slicksand, and Kookyboy, along with some acquaintance with many other members of the new Heroes as well as those uninvolved with their efforts. Pre-Achaea: Coolcat is one of the few surviving Everendians in Achaea, who has quickly adapted to his life in the new world. He was an extremely active member in the lost society, and has only strengthened his relationships to the others since the shift to Achaea. Coolcat was originally close to Slicksand and REDACTED during his times in Everend. Involvement in Crises: Alearia: Coolcat is one of the very first pursuers of the initial crisis involving Marcus & Alearia. He was the one responsible for the nickname "Symbols" before Alearia was revealed in person. He was the only survivor of the B.R.U.C.E detonation. He attended all missions, and was directly involved with the showdown against the corrupted goddess. He is one of the few wielders of an Aurora. Lilith: Coolcat was one of the first people who communicated directly with Lilith, as well as the main negotiator with the sealed gods. He attended the retrieval quest of the fair goddess, and helped educate her on the changes since she was last free. He currently shares close companionship with both goddesses. Balkite: Coolcat was one of the few heroes afflicted by the balkite plague, and became increasingly hostile and violent as the crisis worsened. He attempted to spread the plague before the confrontation of Nathan at Nevershire, but with little success. The besieged keep seemed to nullify his condition enough to combat the fallen hero, and he--alongside Sentinel--was one of the only survivors of the encounter. Coolcat also inherited the demonic sword Cataclysm, from the husk of Belial. Wilhelm: Coolcat was one of the few explorers who was present when Wilhelm was first uncovered. He asked a plethora of questions, and did his best to accommodate the elderly tinkerer. Alongside Kooky, Coolcat had paid Wilhelm for the commission from Cyrus. He was initially incredibly distraught and uncomfortable with the reincarnation of Lucila, but slowly grew accustom to her presence. Coolcat also helped destroy the Tank during Wilhelm's siege on Rylinth, although he wanted to spare the dying man instead of murdering him, contrary of most other Heroes; particularly Shammer. Lucius & Bal Guran: Coolcat was extremely hesitant of the conflict with Lucius, exemplified during the Heaven's Dilemma showdown at the Sanctum. He has always been a diplomat for most dilemmas, but was out of his element when talking was off the table. He fought valiantly during the conflict, and resent Bal Guran for his actions towards his friends. Coolcat was present during all parts of the encounter, and died the fewest times, actually resulting in the deaths of allies through repeated accidental friendly-fire. Category:Characters Category:Players